


Airbender

by The_BookDragon



Series: Random Naruto [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: AU, Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Firebending & Firebenders, Naruto is the Avatar, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: A hundred years ago the Avatar disappeared. At the South Pole a boy is found in the ice by the last two southern waterbenders. What do those two things have in common? More than you know.





	1. Chapter 1

Sakura was just trying to catch some fish with Ino. Ino was trying to waterbend neither of those together was a good idea.  
"Omph"  
Slposh  
"Ino," screeched Sakura," what the hell!?"  
"Sorry, Sakura. I almost had my bending under control."  
Sakura wanted to smack Ino, but she was interrupted by a large cracking noise. The ice began to tremble and stir. There was just enough time for them to scramble to safety before their canoe was smashed. A huge perfectly round iceberg burst to the surface.  
Sakura noticed that there was a person inside the ice. "There's someone in there," shouted Sakura.   
" We've got our own problems," said Ino," we don't need anyone else's."  
Sakura was already using her own small waterbending abilities to break the ice.   
Light shone in a blinding flash as the ice split open.  
There was a boy with whisker-like marks and blonde hair. An enormous beast lay behind him.   
Sakura propped the boy up as he began to stir. Blue eyes met her's neither of them realizing that it was only the beginning of their adventure.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am going crazy, please excuse my insanity*facepalms*

Naruto was looking at the face of the most beautiful girl he had seen, and said beautiful girl was cussing. Naruto tried to sit up and whacked his head against hers.  
"You knucklehead,"screeched the pinkette and punched him.  
He flew into the beast. Sakura paled, she had just sent the strange boy to his death.  
Instead of looking terrified, the boy was smiling. In Sakura's mind he went from weird to downright insane.  
Naruto was overjoyed, Kurama was here. He hugged the giant creature. Ino and Sakura simply stared. The day just kept getting weirder.  
Said creature turned out to be a gigantic fox.  
Words could not describe the relief and joy Naruto felt.  
He was hugging his best friend and protector. Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter and is sorta/kinda a filler  
> An: it’s been a while and I lost motivation for the story but I might return to it sometime in the future.


End file.
